And Then They Made Egg Shaped Kittens
by shinizero
Summary: Full title: And Then They Made Egg Shaped Kittens for Many Happy Years: A Zombie Story. Just a bit of the GP being cute and silly together, as couples are sometimes wont to do. Of zombies and vampires and brains, oh my. OE


Title: "And Then They Made Egg Shaped Kittens for Many Happy Years: A Zombie Story"   
Author: Di   
Rating: G  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Pairing: Oishi/Eiji   
Summary: Just a bit of the GP being cute and silly together, as couples are sometimes wont to do. Drabble-ficlet. Warnings--fluff; shounen ai; in truth, just me being rather stupid-weird. Written April, 2004

"Mmmm, braaaaaaaaaaaaains-nya!"   
  
Oishi laughed, flinching away from the ticklish sensation of a floppy-Eiji draping over his shoulders and gnawing at his head. "Aaaa, it's a zombie! An Eiji-zombie! Help, help!"   
  
"Uwaaah, you're not getting away that easy!" Eiji wrapped his arms and legs around his partner, clinging like a cheerful, red-haired limpet. "Good brains! Nyan-nyan-nyan-nyan!" Nuzzling at his partner's hair, the acrobatic player made happy chewing noises as he gummed at Oishi's cranium.   
  
"Oh no, it's still got me, help!" Oishi smiled fondly up at the other boy, spinning them in a circle and dancing about as he made a play of attempting to dislodge him. His eyes crinkled as he laughed again. "Please be merciful and spare my brain, Mr. Zombie. Without it, I won't be able to do my homework."   
  
"Hoi, that's ok. Oishi works too hard, anyway." The Eiji-zombie bounced a little bit as he nodded vigorously.   
  
"And neither could I do Eiji's homework."   
  
"Wah! I do my homework!" The Eiji-zombie sounded indignant.   
  
"Yes, yes...," The Seigaku vice-captain reached up to pat the zombie on the head and ruffle his flippy hair. "I meant I couldn't help Eiji do his homework, or help him study for tests."   
  
"...hrrrm...you couldn't...?"   
  
Oishi shook his head...or attempted to, though he only ended up twisting them both a bit in either direction. "No...no brain, no thinking of any sort." His eyes sparkled with gentle amusement as he gazed up at the Eiji-zombie, who was suddenly looking terribly concerned.   
  
"Nyaaaaaa...," the zombie muttered with a slightly disappointed tone, and then the weight disappeared off Oishi's back as Eiji-zombie hopped off and became just Eiji again. "Mouu...," he pouted, "how can I be a zombie if I can't eat your brain?"   
  
"It's okay." Oishi wrapped an arm around the other boy's waist, drawing him closer as they continued to walk. "You're still a zombie to me."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really. You're my zombie." Then Oishi couldn't help but chuckle as the other boy twisted around to pounce him with a snuggling bear-hug, nearly tripping them both in the process.   
  
"Waaaaaah, Oishi says the best-bestest things, nya! Eiji-zombie loves his Oishi-victim!"   
  
As always, Oishi could feel himself melting, warmed to his middle by the gift that was his partner. Smiling near beatifically, he gave Eiji a squeeze. "And Oishi loves his Eiji."   
  
They stood there holding each other for a quiet moment, paused in the middle of the sidewalk, not being mindful in the slightest of the bemused glances from the occasional passersby. Then Eiji piped up, "Oishi...if I can't eat your brain...," he peered up at the other Seigaku Regular with teasing eyes that sparkled with mischief and more than a touch of wickedness, "could I gnaw other bits on you?"   
  
Oishi blinked, then blushed, then threw back his head and laughed, the delighted sound echoing up and down the street. Finally he started them strolling again, wrapping his arm once more around Eiji. "Yes...yes, you may." His face was still warm, he could tell, but the smile on his face...Oishi had a feeling that that would never, ever go away.   
  
"Really? I can? Yay!" Eiji glomped him gleefully with a smacking kiss to the cheek, then danced out of his grasp and darted off. "I'm a zombie!" he chirped to various and sundry persons, even shouting those across the street, flailing his arms and bouncing with unrestrained excitement. "Zombie zombie zombie nanjaroh zombie zombie!"   
  
Catching up with the other boy, Oishi corralled him again, snuggling him close and beaming cheerfully down at him. "Come along, zombie-dear. We have somewhere we need to be and people with whom we're supposed to meet."   
  
"Nyaaa-okay." Eiji fell into step, skipping just a bit and humming to himself walked with Oishi. "Ne...could I maybe eat the others' brains? Could I, ne? Like ochibi-chan's, I bet his would taste like Ponta! Or maybe Fuji's...I bet it'd be too spicy, though. And then he couldn't help me study, either. Maybe Kaidoh's, then. I hear snake tastes like chicken. I like chicken. Nya...!"   
  
Oishi found himself belly laughing once more. "Ahh, all right. You can if you really want to," he replied finally, "but only on one condition." He glanced at the red-haired boy, arching an eyebrow, his expression taking on a cast that could only be called cheerfully evil. "...you, my zombie-dear...will have to first eat Inui's brain."   
  
"..." Eiji stared. His eyes slowly went round. "...hoooooooooooooi...," he finally whispered, then shuddered slightly, clinging to Oishi as if to protect himself from a spooky-creepy-scary sort of thing. "Nya, no...I think I'll just stick with gnawing on Oishi-victim. Not his brain, though."   
  
"Ah, that's good, then. I think that's for the best, don't you?" Not missing a stride, Oishi gave the shorter boy a peck to the temple, then murmured, "Do you suppose some time we should see if there's an Oishi-zombie and an Eiji-victim?"   
  
Eiji suddenly had an expression like that of a cat that had spotted a canary sitting on top of an open can of cat food that was drenched in cream. "Mmmmnyaaa...I bet there is...or maybe an Oishi vampire?"   
  
"Hmmm, perhaps there's that, too." Oishi nodded with an entirely innocent smile. Which was proven to be just an act a moment later as a startled Eiji let out a whooping-squeaking 'nya!' at the feel of teeth nibbling at his ear. "Oh no, it would not do for the Oishi-vampire to have a ticklish victim!" he grinned down at his partner.   
  
Eiji harrumphed and looked ruffled. "You just wait until later, then the Eiji-zombie will find all your ticklish spots. Every one of them! Twice!" Then he peered at Oishi out of the corner of his eye. "And you missed the neck, you know. Oishi-vampires are supposed to go for the ne--...nyaaa-ha!" The acrobatic player whooped again, flailing and giggling despite himself. "Bad Oishi! No biscuit!" Shivering slightly at the residual feel of the nip at his neck, Eiji once again snuggled close. "Nya, Oishi's being so silly today."   
  
"Hm...yes, I'm not feeling quite myself." The taller boy nodded solemnly, tone suddenly serious. "Perhaps...perhaps it's...," he paused dramatically, and one could almost hear music that went 'Dun-dun-dun!' in the background, "because a zombie ate my brain!"   
  
"Uwaah!" flailed Eiji, clutching at Oishi. "Save me! Save me from the zombie! Nya, no wait, it's me. Never mind." He giggled and grinned brightly at the other boy, who laughed softly, smiled back, then pulled him close.   
  
Continuing on their way, they settled into a comfortable silence as they walked...until suddenly there came a quietly whispered, "Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaains..." and Eiji's subsequent snicker. "Bad Oishi! Bad, naughty Oishi! I thought you were the responsible one, supposed to get us there on time, not encouraging me to goof off more."   
  
"Ah, yes, yes. You're quite right." But the merriment didn't quite leave Oishi's eyes, and a moment later they were both chorusing "Braaaaaaaains...!" and shuffling down the street...together, as always, Seigaku's -G-o-l-d-e-n- Zombie Pair. 


End file.
